Mobile Suit: Gundam Seed New Beginning
by ZGMF 56S Impulse
Summary: What if Athrun and Cagalli never found Kira after the Battle of Jakin Due?rnSorry bout taking so long to update, but here it is
1. Phase 01 Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or anything pertaining to the anime.

* * *

Mobile Suit: Gundam Seed - The path to a new beginning  
Phase 01 - Kira

* * *

The battle of Jakin Due has finally ended. What's been done, has been done, and has been left in the past. It is a world full of new beginnings. Or is it?

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli are flying through space in the busted hulk of the Gundam Strike Rouge. They've decided to go and look for Kira, who's been drifting in space after his fight with Raww le Klueze. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom has been abandoned, since the fight has damaged it so badly, it's basically useless. 

_Now what would've happened, if Kira, instead of being found by Athrun and Cagalli, was actually found by other people? Let's find out.

* * *

_An unidentified vessel appears and picks up Kira and what remained of the Freedom. Right before Kira blacks out, he sees no recognizable markings, but the battle has finally taken its toll. The world slowly fades out.

As Kira comes to, he finds himself strapped down on a metal table in what looked to be the medical bay of the ship. He's suddenly fully alert, and starts to yank at the straps, hoping they'd loosen just enough for his hands to slip out. His right hand comes loose! He rips it out of the restraining loop, and starts to work on his left hand. As soon as both hands are unbound and he's working on his foot straps, he hears clapping. Whipping around, he sees an old man pointing at him, in front of what seemed to be a class. What he hears though, surprises him. "As you can see, this is what we call a coordinator. They can manipulate their bodies in many ways to help accomplish their goals." Then a glass cage five inches thick slams down around him, supported by metal bars going across.

"Let me out!" Kira screams. He rips off the remaining leg restraints and began slamming the glass, but to no avail…

* * *

Alright guys, I realize that this is a really short story for a beginning, but I wanted your reviews since I kinda screwed up my first post. 

Feel free to review, but don't bash. Constructive criticism is welcome.

-Impulse


	2. Phase 02 Confusion

RVD – hey, I'm slowly working here lol – had a really bad writer's block, so I ended it

Thanks for the review, but sonny?!? I'll show u sonny!! (j/k)

Artgirl150 – thanks for the review. I'm glad you find it interesting. Keep up your good work too, it definitely sounds better than mine!

Firedude328 – good to hear that it sounds good, but for how long I cannot say. Your reviews are critical at this point, cuz I'm stuck now lol

SSJ – thanks for the review, and no, terra is not forever, hahaha!

I guess detail would help, but I need to know where to put it, so HELP!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or anything pertaining to the anime. 

Mobile Suit: Gundam Seed – The path to a new beginning

Phase 02 – Confusion

Athrun and Cagalli, at the controls of the Strike Rouge, were following the small mechanical bird that belonged to Kira. It always seemed to know where he was, so why not listen to it now?

They finally arrived at the site, marked by Torii's (the mechanical bird) constant circling around the area. Yet there was nothing there. Several pieces of debris floated around, but how long they had been there for, were undeterminable.

"Where is he?!?" Athrun exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Cagalli had collapsed into the padding of the chair from grief. Her only brother, gone… How could she have let this happen?

* * *

Aboard the Menelaos class battleship, Eternal, Lacus was in her room. She lay on her bed, crying softly into her pillow. Andrew Bartfeldt was sitting on a chair in the same room, wondering how he could help her. He was the co-captain of the new ZAFT battle ship; he could coordinate numerous troops; he'd even led as the "Tiger of the Desert". But in a situation such as this, he couldn't have been more helpless in aiding Lacus. To help her deal with her lost love… 

Lacus finally looked up from her tear-soaked pillow, her eyes blood shot. His heart was ready to break from the empty look on her face.

"Don't worry, I know he's still out there," Bartfeldt said. "He's tough and a survivor, and he has you to come back to."

With that last sentence, the look lifted from Lacus' face, and Bartfeldt knew that he had helped her a little. And with that, he left the room to provide her with peace and room to think. As he slowly walked away, he thought to himself, 'How young children seem to grow up faster these days'.

* * *

A booming voice came over the loud-speaker. "You should stop pounding on the glass, you're only hurting yourself. You won't be in there for long." 

Then a soothing voice came over the loud-speaker. "Naturals are at fault for starting the war. If it hadn't been for them playing God, we wouldn't be in this situation. Naturals and Coordinators can never live together. It's all the Naturals fault. We must kill them all!" It began to repeat itself again and again.

Kira began pounding on the walls again, with redoubled effort. 'Must not listen to this. Naturals and Coordinators can coexist. War requires one to begin, but two to continue. So both sides are at fault.' Kira thought to himself. Then the all too familiar sight of the Seed activating in Kira happened, signified by the dilating of the pupils. His next punch shattered the glass, revealing the naked metal bars. Alarms sounded, and troops rushed in from the side doors. Kira gripped the bars and pulled them apart, just enough to allow his slight frame through.

He rushed the troops, and managed to acquire several weapons during that process. He dispatches the troops easily, and heads for that hangers. Several times, he nearly ran into support troops, heading towards his cell, but the air ducts provided him with an easy escape. He really didn't want any more violence.

He reaches the hanger with no more incidents, but fids that there were several armed squads within. 'What to do now?' he silently pondered.

* * *

Alright guys, you know the drill. 

Read and Review, but no bashing.

Your reviews are critical, cuz I need them to continue this story.

Thanks for all your help


	3. Aid Elsewhere

sorry bout taking so long guys, been a bit busy with school work and all that – damned grades

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or anything pertaining to the anime.

Mobile Suit: Gundam Seed – The path to a new beginning

Phase 03 – Aid elsewhere (Requires reader to have seen at least one episode of Gundam Seed Destiny)

On the planet Earth, the whole charade begins the journey of the ZAFT battleship _Minerva_. With Athrun still unknowingly enlisted in the ZAFT military, the _Minerva_ had been dispatched to find him. Something about being a deserter.

**Aboard the _Minerva_**

A ticked of Shinn is ranting about why they have to find two 'kids' out in the middle of nowhere. "What's so special about these two anyway?!? It's not like they're important to us anymore."

Talia, _Minerva_'s captain, suddenly cuts in. "It's our sworn duty to take care of our own people, no matter what the situation is. Got it?"  
"Yes ma'am" responded Shinn immediately. Then muttered, "Wasted time and energy…"

Elsewhere, Athrun and Cagalli were trying to figure what had happened.

"Did the Freedom explode?"

"No, couldn't be…"

"Maybe he's back at PLANT or Orb, or maybe the Earth Alliance might've picked him up."

"That's not possible, because no available ship was sent out here, especially with the war that just ended…"

Something started beeping on the Strike Rouge's console. Cagalli threw a switch and _Minerva_'s communication officer's voice flooded through the cockpit. "Unidentified unit, this is the ZAFT battleship _Minerva_, identify yourself immediately. Repeat, identify yourself immediately."

Athrun responds calmly, "_Minerva_ this is Athrun Zala, we need to dock immediately, our unit is damaged and we are running low on power."

"Portside docking station Zala."

"Roger, _Minerva_." The side docking bay opened up as Cagalli slowly sends the Rouge towards it. Once they landed, they descended and were greeted by several armed guards.

"Athrun Zala, you are under arrest. Surrender all personal armaments and follow the guards to your cell. You will be tried as soon as the captain is ready" a guard calmly says. Two other guards began to shackle Athrun's hands.

While struggling against the guards, Athrun manages to stutter out, "What?!? What am I being tried for?" Then he is led away.

Cagalli stares after him, too stunned from the events to even put together a coherent thought. She, being recognized as an Orb representative was cared for and given an officer's cabin to stay in.

As Kira was silently pondering how he was going to get into the hanger and steal a mobile suit, he doesn't notice another person creeping up behind him. Kira turns around when he hears a noise (that being the person stepped too loudly) and was greeted by pain on the back of his neck. As he falls onto his back, he notices an old man standing over him with a rifle in hand and the most curious of patches riding on his upper arm. It belonged to neither ZAFT, nor Orb, nor the Earth Alliance. So who were these people? Then a booted foot hits swipes across his temple and he blacks out.

Guys, I realize that this might be a bad ending, but I definitely hit a writer's block. So any reviews are welcome. Remember, no bashing, only constructive criticism


End file.
